This application claims priority from pending Swedish Patent Application Numbers 0002058-6 filed on May 31, 2000 and 0002942-1 filed on Aug. 18, 2000.
The present invention concerns a modular brake mechanism for a disc brake.
The brake mechanism is to be received in some kind of a caliper. The brake mechanism according to the present invention is primarily intended for a heavy road vehicle but may quite as well be used for a lighter road vehicle or a rail vehicle.
It is previously known to let the brake mechanism be made of one unit, se e.g. WO 96/12 900.
One object of the present invention is to facilitate the replacement of different parts of the brake mechanism that show different wear. By dividing the brake mechanism in two or more units or modules and by dividing brake mechanism components differently among the modules it is possible to adapt the brake mechanism to the demands of different markets. In some markets, e.g., the bellows may be put under more stress than normal and have to be changed more often. In other markets the adjuster mechanism, synchronisation gears and bearings may have a higher wear than other parts.
Furthermore, assembly of the brake mechanism may be easier for certain calipers if it is possible to assemble the mechanism in two or more units.
The brake mechanism of the present invention is preferably pneumatically actuated, but it may also be hydraulically or electrically actuated.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be obvious for a person skilled in the art from reading the description below.